


Something I need

by 275030069



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/275030069/pseuds/275030069
Summary: *现代paro*两人都是大学生*ooc属于我*标题由来是OneRepublic的同名歌曲*幸福的小甜饼*37日快乐！（撒花





	Something I need

　　

　　那是在一个炎热的夏夜，蝉鸣伴着床上的两个男孩入睡，他们的小腿交缠并互相拥抱着。直到其中一个被噩梦惊醒，他打开床头的灯，满头冷汗，连黑色的发梢都带着湿润。他转头看着呼呼大睡的爱人，他松了一口气，躺下亲吻他的额头，听着他平稳的呼吸远离可怕的梦境。

　　＂哈？佐助、你再说一次？＂鸣人不可思议地睁大眼，看着眼前的黑发爱人。

　　＂我梦见我们是忍者。然后你死了。＂佐助坐在床上平淡地像是在描绘今日的天气。

　　＂……真是奇怪……灰布灰系牵世今生什么的？＂鸣人含着牙刷，挑眉。

　　佐助没有告诉鸣人的是他看着鸣人在他怀里死去，他浑身血红的一片，手脚渐渐冰冷，永远阖上那双清澈的眼，他低头望着自己的双手，失去鸣人的感觉仿佛仍在他手中。佐助看着正在刷牙的爱人，他的金发在早晨的阳光下闪耀，蓝色的眼还带着光彩。

　　＇漩涡鸣人在这里，他还在。＇

　　这个念头让佐助的不安消退了些许，他走去鸣人身后，环抱着他的腰，脸埋在他的肩索取着爱人的气息。鸣人此时已经刷好了牙，他笑着转过脸去，佐助抬起脸，鸣人带着白沫的唇就这样贴上了佐助的。佐助毫不犹豫加深了这个吻，鸣人唇齿间是清新的薄荷味，和他的一样。鸣人吻住佐助的唇在他怀里转身，手攀上爱人的肩膀，抚摸着他翘起的发尖，主动去和他唇舌交缠。

　　鸣人感觉像是吻了足足一世纪，两人分开时气喘吁吁，当鸣人正要咬上佐助的耳垂，他忽地停下。＂啊＂一声，便急急忙忙推开佐助冲出厕所套上牛仔裤和鞋子，背上背包准备出门。

　　＂靠！佐助你这个色鬼，我今天早上有课！早餐我跟鹿丸他们解决啦！听——到——了——吗？＂鸣人在玄关喊着，挥挥手，不等佐助回答便啪一声锁门走了。

　　＂啧，明明是他先亲的，吊车尾。＂佐助喃喃道。

　　宇智波佐助和漩涡鸣人的爱情故事没有什么风浪，两人就这样平常地走到一起。要说他们的故事，那要从还是个婴儿的时候说起，那时两人这剪不断理还乱的孽缘就开始了。两人的母亲是好友，在儿时的佐助和鸣人可说是一条裤子两人穿的关系。可随着年月的增长，两人似乎有了各自的生活圈，就生疏了。

　　佐助也没有去过分在意这段关系的发展，甚至可以说他觉得他和鸣人只是儿时短暂的友情，长大了就各奔东西再平常不过。佐助原以为鸣人会报读另外一间注重体育的高中，却没想到会在木叶重点高中的开学礼看见人群中的鸣人。佐助永远不会承认的是，那一刻他胸腔中有一股未知的暖流，粘呼呼的，这感觉有点恶心，但他还是止不住扬起了嘴角。

　　宇智波佐助的暗恋从高中的某一天开始，他已经不记得那天天气如何，可能还算晴朗，他和鸣人在同一间高中却分开在不同的班别。宇智波佐助坐在窗边听课，脑子是空白的一片，要知道他已经掌握了这些知识。

　　＇无聊。＇他托着腮这样想着。

　　这时，楼下传来那个吊车尾的声音，他向操场看去，果然看见那抹金色。鸣人正在球场上他那班好友们挥洒汗水，佐助不认识其他人。他只能看见那道在夕阳下闪闪发光的身影，从小麦色肌肤上滴落的汗水，清澈的蓝眼睛，随着笑容舞动的六道猫须。佐助就这样看着，或许是那视线太过炽热，也许是佐助低喃出他的名。漩涡鸣人转过头来和楼上的佐助四目相对，然后鸣人在楼下绽放出一个笑容，他朝佐助挥手，佐助转过头去不再看他。

　　＂佐——助！别——无——视——本——大爷——我——啊——啊！＂漩涡鸣人大喊着。

　　佐助继续眼不见为净。

　　＂笨——蛋——助！鼬——哥哥叫我告诉你今晚不回家吃饭就死——定——了！＂鸣人故意拖长那几个字。

　　漩涡鸣人的嗓门直传进课室，惹来同学们的轻笑。佐助深呼吸压下自己的冲动，他将眼神锁定在笔记本。

　　＇吊车尾的就是白痴＇他咬着后槽牙。

　　＂老师，请继续。＂他抬起头，不慍不火地说道。

　　他看着黑板，脑海里却不断出现漩涡鸣人转头过来那一瞬的笑容。他有些烦躁的抓抓头发，努力将乱七八糟的想法驱逐。一旦牵扯漩涡鸣人，他就变得不像他自己，佐助无法去忽略鸣人的身影，漩涡鸣人不知何时已扎根在他心里。

　　当晚，佐助做了一个有关于鸣人的梦。梦见他赤裸地躺在他身旁，阳光照进落地窗打在鸣人的身上，鸣人被阳光晒得热了便往他的怀里靠。可阳光还是吵醒了鸣人，鸣人醒来揉揉眼，眯起眼笑着亲吻他的鼻尖。

　　＂早上好，笨蛋助。＂

　　宇智波佐助猛地醒来，掀开被子，看见睡裤湿润的一片便知道他对漩涡鸣人抱有的感情不同寻常。佐助抹去脸上的汗水，这场梦境并不情色，相反它很美好。宇智波佐助几乎不认为自己可以找到一个伴侣，他自知自己对于情感兴致缺缺，也无意成家立室。但是当那个爱人的身份套在漩涡鸣人身上的时候，佐助没有排斥，反而开始想象两人的生活。

　　他们会住在白色的公寓里，墙壁的颜色由两个人一起粉刷，可能是明黄色，他们会一起去置办家具，将回忆填满整个房子。卧室会有落地窗，柔软的床，靛蓝色的窗帘。到了晚上，他们将熄灯一起躺在床上，他们会做爱一直到鸣人求饶，最后就这样拥抱着睡着。

　　在宇智波佐助和漩涡鸣人的家里。

　　［家。］

　　宇智波佐助将自己和床单清理干净之后，躺在床上咀嚼着这个字词。佐助对于家庭没有向往也没有厌恶，他似乎丧失了去爱的能力般，他对女孩子没有性冲动更别说男孩。常有陌生的女孩对他表白，他只是挑眉然后离去。有人在背后谈论宇智波佐助是个怪胎，性冷感，他的心是座无法攻破的堡垒。渐渐地，也没有人敢去和他交友了。

　　除了，漩涡鸣人。他拿着最简单的武器，在那堡垒的底部翘了一丝缝，然后漩涡鸣人化作一缕清风吹进他守备森严的心中，让他重拾去爱的能力，以及被爱的资格。

　　漩涡鸣人对于宇智波佐助有将近一种可怕的执着。宇智波佐助在哪，漩涡鸣人就在哪。他们形影不离，更多时候是漩涡鸣人一人在说着，而宇智波佐助则沉默着似乎不会厌倦。两人一直到上课时间才会分开。

　　佐助记起夕阳照耀鸣人的笑脸，他涛涛不绝有些沙哑的声音，鸣人不经意碰触到他手指时留下的热度，两人共同走过的回家的路，肩和肩摩擦着，影子拉的长长的。

　　若是以后的人生像回家的路般有鸣人在他身边的话。

　　佐助闭上眼。

　　默默在心中道：＂我愿意。＂

　　宇智波佐助怀着对鸣人的暗恋直到高中的毕业礼。樱花飞舞着，他们穿上制服拿着毕业证书。鸣人向他跑来，给他一个拥抱，脸埋在佐助的肩。佐助感觉毕业袍有些湿润，鸣人吸吸鼻子，一言不发，抓起佐助的手腕向角落走去。

　　他们站在樱花树下，佐助奇怪地皱眉，鸣人站得笔直握着拳头，他蓝色的眼坚定无比。

　　鸣人深呼吸后，大喊道：＂宇智波佐助你给本大爷听好了……＂

　　鸣人停顿，再次深呼吸，张大嘴后又合上，他微微开口但用足以让佐助听到的音量道：＂我喜欢你。＂

　　樱花飘着，落了一地。佐助踏着它们，向鸣人走去，佐助直直看进鸣人略带雾气的眼。

　　＂干、干嘛！拒绝就算了！我漩涡鸣人才……＂鸣人说到一半愣住了。

　　佐助轻吻上鸣人喋喋不休的唇，鸣人先是震惊得睁大了眼，随后便闭上眼去迎合这个吻。宇智波佐助的手掌包裹着他的手，两人十指相扣。一吻终了，两人分开，鸣人看着佐助黑眼眼底那一抹爱意。

　　＂我愿意。＂鸣人听见佐助在他耳边道。

　　漩涡鸣人再次闭上眼吻上爱人的唇。

　　两个男孩在樱花树下拥吻着。

　　时光匆匆，距离那樱花盛开的日子已经过了三年，佐助和鸣人开始步入求职路。佐助入读著名国立大学修读金融，而鸣人就在隔壁的专业学校主修体育教学。

　　两人刚开始只能偷偷摸摸出来见面吃饭，之后又要回去宿舍。直到大二那年，经过两人暑期拼命打工之后，他们离开了宿舍，在学校附近租了间平价公寓。虽然和佐助当初的想象有一定的差距，但是当他看见贴在冰箱上的家务分工表，放在柜子上一个又一个的相框，每日醒来怀里的爱人时，佐助心里是满满的。

　　当在鸣人出门之后，佐助去厨房准备着自己的早餐。他今天没有课，不用像鸣人那样赶时间。佐助坐在桌子旁，看着对面空空的座位，家中没了鸣人便是一片死寂。漩涡鸣人是他的命，他无法想象没了鸣人的日子。

　　那个梦。

　　佐助扶着额头，那种恐惧再次袭来。在他和鸣人的年纪思考死亡是一件无谓的事，他们还有数个十年可以相拥着走过，死亡太过抽象了。可是宇智波佐助无法忘记怀里渐渐冰冷的身体，一直在他睡前他们还感受着对方的体温，那个梦却残忍地夺走了一切。宇智波佐助并非害怕死亡的到来，而是他和鸣人不能一同逝去，漩涡鸣人若先他一步离开，活着对于宇智波佐助而言只是折磨。

　　宇智波佐助揉揉眉心，不再去想。他收拾碗碟后，他不肯定鸣人什么时候下课，或许他会回家又可能不会，他为鸣人留下纸条告知他去图书馆查资料了。然后背上背包，洗漱一下便出门了。

　　佐助坐在图书馆修改着论文，他太过专注，甚至没有发现暮色已经来临。他摘下眼镜，叹气一声，用拇指揉弄太阳穴，希望赶走一点疲劳。他的手机震动起来，屏幕显示着爱人发来的信息。

　　［我下课啦！］

　　［佐助，图书馆对吧？］

　　［我来找你啰！］

　　漩涡鸣人还附上一个正在前往的贴图。

　　宇智波佐助轻笑，鸣人是他最好的醒神剂。他回复一个ok的贴图。

　　漩涡鸣人不消一会便小跑到国立大学的图书馆，他的爱人坐在那里翻阅着论文资料。鸣人踮起脚尖，悄声走进佐助的背后，捂住他的眼睛。

　　＂我是谁？＂鸣人嘻嘻笑道。

　　＂吊车尾。＂佐助拿开鸣人的手，有些无奈。鸣人听到后切了一声，佐助轻笑。

　　＂佐助，今晚想吃什么？一起去买吧！＂鸣人拉开椅子一屁股坐在佐助旁边的座位。

　　＂等我收拾，晚饭随便。＂佐助合上资料，然后又加道：＂不要拉面。＂

　　鸣人压低声音哀嚎：＂好啦好啦，走吧！我要饿死了！＂鸣人扯扯他的手臂。

　　佐助叹息，将资料放进包里，道：＂走了。＂

　　鸣人欢呼一声，两人一起走出图书馆，前往超市购买食材。

　　漩涡鸣人和佐助并肩推着购物车在超市挑选着。鸣人推着车，一路说着今天在学校发生的事，什么好色仙人向纲手婆婆求婚了，什么小李向小樱表白了，什么原来宁次和天天开展地下恋情已经两年了等等。佐助听着，不时拿起食物和日用品放在车里，他享受这样的时刻，和鸣人一起生活，听着鸣人描述人和事，就像沐浴在阳光下，光芒驱走他内心的不安。

　　他们提着大包小包的食物，打闹着向家走去。路灯点亮街道，佐助将左手的塑料袋换到右手，他走近鸣人，轻轻的用手指勾上鸣人的右手。鸣人看了看佐助，两人的耳尖发红，他张开五指和佐助紧扣。鸣人大笑着牵起佐助跑起来，哒哒哒的脚步声在街上响起，隐约能听见欢笑声。

　　两个少年就这样向他们的家奔去。

　　他们喘着粗气，一边掏出钥匙打开门。回家后把鞋袜随意扔在玄关，光着脚丫就提着东西进入厨房。要论厨艺，鸣人是比不上佐助的，佐助看起来是个少爷但他有天分，不像鸣人看着食谱还能令厨房冒出黑烟。鸣人帮不上忙，就坐在客厅等着，不时去骚扰一下做菜的佐助，每次佐助都皱着眉把他赶出来。

　　鸣人趴在桌上，看着电视上的漫才节目，不时大笑。直到佐助端着菜出来为止，鸣人抬头看见已经脱下围裙的爱人，便去厨房盛饭去了。两人说完我开动了之后便享用晚饭。

　　时间滴滴答答地走着，佐助泡了茶坐在饭桌开始整理论文，而鸣人在厨房洗碗，一切是多么的默契。漩涡鸣人的朋友们见证着这对冤家从高中时的互相拌嘴到默默牵起对方的手，原以为两人会像大部分的同性伴侣一样时常争吵，燃尽一时的热情后分手。但佐助和鸣人一直平静地走过几个春夏秋冬，他们很少争吵，尽管有意见上的摩擦，也会在其中一方的让步下化解。

　　这让鹿丸他们衷心祝福鸣人和佐助，他们知道这两个人会牵着对方的手永不放开。

　　漩涡鸣人将手抹干，从后面抱着佐助，俯下身歪头咬上佐助的耳垂。

　　＂今天早上的要继续吗？＂鸣人湿软的气音喷洒在佐助耳旁。

　　佐助深呼吸：＂你自找的。＂

　　佐助合上手提电脑，转头吻上爱人这张嘴，两人的唇齿磕碰着，舌头交缠，发出啧啧的水声。佐助站起来，手伸进鸣人的 T裇衫，抚摸着鸣人的腰，他的手往后摸去，手指直往鸣人的内裤裤腰。鸣人和佐助分开，银丝在两人唇间断开，他拍拍佐助不听话的手。

　　＂去床上。＂鸣人扯出一个坏笑。

　　佐助发出一个鼻音作回应。

　　两人再次亲吻着，打开卧室的门。鸣人和佐助一起倒在床上，撩拨着对方的衣物，最后两人浑身赤裸。鸣人躺在佐助身下，他伸手绕到佐助的后颈，压下佐助来和他接吻。佐助抽手去拿床头柜抽屉里的润滑剂和安全套，一手搓捏着鸣人挺立的乳头。鸣人舒服得哼叫，一边用小腿勾上佐助的大腿，催促着爱人。

　　佐助挤出些许润滑剂在手指上，他俯下身去舔弄着鸣人的乳头，不时用牙齿轻力咬着。鸣人分开自己的大腿，让恋人快些，他的阴茎硬得发疼，后穴空虚得紧。佐助看在眼里，他的手渐渐往下，握住鸣人勃起的阴茎上下撸动着，一手抚着鸣人的额头，倾身去亲吻他呻吟不断的唇。鸣人感觉快感快要支配他的灵魂，他呼吸困难，阴茎想射得不行。佐助放过他的唇，在他的锁骨留下牙印，惹来鸣人的不满。

　　＂靠！会……被嗯哈……看见……让我射、佐助……嗯啊……＂鸣人临近高潮时，佐助却突然离开他的阴茎，让他的欲望无处释放。

　　佐助撕开安全套，套在自己勃起的鸡巴上，嘶哑的嗓音道出：＂只能用后面高潮，你会的，不是吗？＂

　　＂靠。＂鸣人带着一丝不安，但他的嘴角上挑。

　　佐助说着便把沾着鸣人液体的手指移去后穴戳着，缓慢地进入两根手指，他熟练地找到鸣人的前列腺按压着。鸣人的阴茎又硬了几分，鸣人仰头发出悠长的浪叫，大腿肌肉紧绷，猛烈的高潮从后穴涌来，他的阴茎喷出几股精液。鸣人被前列腺高潮的激烈所影响，他的脑袋无法思考，只剩后穴深处的空虚感让他维持清醒。

　　鸣人抬起头看着恶趣味的恋人，近乎咬牙切齿：＂妈的，宇智波佐助你到底还行不行。怕不是阳痿——嗯啊啊啊啊……＂

　　佐助猛地抽出手指，一个挺身将自己等待已久的阳具嵌入鸣人那湿热的肉道，整个动作一气呵成，不给鸣人喘息的机会。那肉穴贴在他的鸡巴上，似一个量身定制的肉套子，佐助深呼吸，抬起鸣人的双腿放在腰侧，自己则微微挺腰，让那翘起的龟头抵在鸣人肉穴最为敏感的点上。

　　＂是不是阳痿，你用这骚穴试试不就知道了。＂佐助只是抵在那点上一动不动，垂下眼看着鸣人。

　　＂你他妈……＂鸣人快急得发疯，佐助在床上可不如日常般温和，各种难以启齿的话一套一套的，会玩得不行。

　　漩涡鸣人全身泛起红潮，他撑起上身，低头看看佐助还露在穴外的根部，咬咬牙，慢慢扭着腰，用那肉穴完全吞下那阳具。鸣人正要松一口气，却不料佐助一个挺腰让他差点又射出来。他恶狠狠地抬眼看着佐助，蓝色的眼带着泪水，佐助见了只觉得小腹紧了紧，鸡巴又大了几分。

　　＂妈的死变态。＂鸣人喘息。

　　佐助不语，自顾自的开始抽插，佐助的阴茎每次都准确地撞在他的敏感点上，鸣人被顶得发出浪荡的呻吟，他放在佐助腰侧的脚脚趾卷缩，手不由自主地攥紧了床单。佐助的腰耸动着，囊袋打在肉臀上发出啪啪的响声，佐助见鸣人被操干得有些失神，便开始九浅一深的顶弄。每每深入之际，鸣人都会夹住他的腰，手攀上佐助的背，留下一条条痕迹。

　　漩涡鸣人抬起头来看向佐助，眼神迷离，嘴唇微微张开。佐助倾身去亲吻可爱的爱人，感觉鸣人的后穴一阵收缩，他便加快了抽插的速度，尽管鸣人被吻着，破碎的浪叫止不住泄露出来。鸣人抱紧了恋人，双脚在他背后交叉，将佐助压向自己。

　　抽插一阵之后，两人一同达到了高潮。

　　佐助摘下安全套，打结扔在垃圾桶里。两人一片狼籍，鸣人身上粘呼呼的一片，而佐助满身是汗。鸣人用纸巾清理一下精液，朝佐助做了个鬼脸以示不满，佐助耸肩一脸不在意。鸣人拿起两人份的换洗衣物就去洗澡了，进了门才百般不愿的挥手让佐助一起来洗。佐助轻笑，这才拿起毛巾向厕所走去。

　　两人换洗完了之后，佐助打开了吹风机帮鸣人吹着头发，鸣人盘腿坐在床上，闭着眼享受伴侣的服务，而佐助跪在床上带着笑拨弄着鸣人的发丝。抚着有九成干之后，两人交换位置，由鸣人来为佐助吹干头发。等佐助的发也干了，鸣人抚着爱人的黑发，低头亲吻佐助的发旋，佐助转过身去，抱着鸣人躺在床上。

　　这一刻两人没有过多肉麻的话语，却是最为幸福的。

　两人熄了灯，面对面躺着，没有拉严实的窗帘透出一丝月光。佐助看着鸣人闪耀的眼，他伸手去摩挲爱人的脸。

　　佐助缓缓开口：＂鸣人，我多想和你一同死去。那个梦里，你先我而去了。＂

　　鸣人笑着，握住佐助的手：＂你知道吗，佐助，我们还有无数个十年，二十年，三十年，四十年，五十年，还有更多更多等着我们。就算我们老成像猿飞爷爷那样的老人，我也不会放开你的手，我也相信你不会放开我的。死亡也不能把我们分开，我会在墓志铭上写着＇宇智波佐助和鸣人长眠于此＇。＂

　　佐助在听到那墓志铭时，微微睁大了眼，漆黑的眼底是惊喜和浓浓的爱意。

　　鸣人闭上眼，深呼吸，继续说道：＂如果是你，佐助，先我一步死去的话……先不要急，我马上会来到你身边拥抱你。＂

　　佐助闭上有些湿润的眼，遮掩自己的情绪。

　　鸣人咧嘴笑了：＂我想和你过好现在的每一天，继续走过四季。看春天新长的枝芽，夏天祭典的烟花，秋天红色的落叶，冬天堆积的雪。还有好多好多，佐助，还有无数个明天……＂鸣人开始有些哽咽。

　　佐助只是将爱人拥入怀中，亲吻着他的眼睑，轻声而坚定地道：＂我也愿意。＂

　　两人拥抱着，一夜无梦。

　　宇智波佐助和漩涡鸣人还会迎来无数个年月，他们牵着彼此的手走过世界的每一个角落，一如当日夕阳照耀的两个少年。

　　

　　

　　后记：

　　大家好！这里是超级新人的bones。相比另外一篇文，佐鸣要难写多了。佐助是一个难掌握的角色，他不像火影里的其他人性格分明，在一开始的时候总会轻易为佐助贴上一些不怎么友好的标签。但是在最后佐助并不是这样的，他有温柔的一面，也是最清楚自己内心的。他对鸣人的追逐表面上一脸拒绝，其实是有几分快乐的，他对鸣人的感情太过于复杂，就不多说了（圈里的太太们比我分析得要厉害多了。）

　　然后就是鸣人。鸣人相对来说还是容易的，开朗却隐藏着悲伤。在写这篇的时候，其实多数是在用佐助的角度去看的，但是两人其实是双向暗恋（笑）鸣人最后说的那些话，我想了很久。我不擅长在文章里说爱这个词，总感觉好别扭。最后的＂我也愿意。＂就当是答应求婚啦！三次的＂我愿意。＂其实包含了几个意思。第一个是佐助愿意接受自己对鸣人的感情，第二个是愿意接受鸣人对他的爱，第三个的＂我也愿意＂是两人愿意永远属于彼此再不分离。而那句墓志铭是鸣人冠上了宇智波的姓，所以上面写的不会再是漩涡了。

　　我觉得鸣人说的那些也是我对爱情的最佳理解。陪伴，包容。不知道各位有没有发现，我个人非常喜欢写肢体上的碰触，这是表达爱最好的一种方式。（笑）

　　佐鸣也可以算是我的初心，在精神层面上，佐和鸣都是对方的良药。这一篇是急急忙忙之下赶出来的，里面有一些部分隐藏了我对火影一些cp的怨念（笑）有很多粗糙的地方还请各位多多包涵。

　　最后希望我们的少年将在星河的某个角落牵着手度过他们的一生！谢谢耐心看完大篇废话的小天使们！下一篇文再见！

　　3月7日

　　凌晨03：07

　　bones


End file.
